Inflammatory disorders underlie numerous human diseases characterized by a highly activated immune system that leads to secretion of large amounts of circulating pro-inflammatory cytokines after infection with virulent pathogens, in response to host cell injury, or related irritants that activate receptors on immune effector cells (T-cells, macrophages, etc.). For example, sepsis results in over 500,000 deaths in the US each year and pneumonia is the leading cause of death from infections. Further, noninfectious illnesses (colitis, arthritis) can also involve cytokines as major mediators of disease pathogenesis. A central feature of these infectious disorders is the burst in cytokine release, i.e. cytokine storm, from pro-inflammatory cells including macrophages, lymphocytes, and PMNs. Under many conditions, the cytokine storm is exaggerated (hypercytokinemia) and results in a fatal immune reaction with constant activation of immune effector cells that produce sustained and supraphysiologic levels of cytokines including TNFα, IL-β, and IL-6 that leads to profound tissue injury. Left, unchecked, this profound inflammatory cascade can have devastating consequences for the host.
Prior efforts on blocking the cytokine storm has focused on the use of systemic corticosteroids or the development of targeted anti-inflammatory agents to specific cytokines, e.g. TNFα and IL-1β that have not improved mortality in sepsis. Other approaches focusing on inhibiting upstream surface receptors within T-cells (e.g. TLR4 receptor) have been inconclusive and similar agents have not succeeded in Phase 3 clinical trials. Many of these approaches are limited as only one target (a receptor or cytokine) is selected for inhibition; however, systematic inflammation and sepsis are intricate disorders whereby a multitude of inflammatory mediators are released from activation of multiple receptors. Agents that are directed against a single molecular target cannot prevent activities of other pro-inflammatory cytokines during the host inflammatory response. These observations underscore the importance of identifying newer targets for intervention that might govern the synthesis and secretion of a wider array of pro-inflammatory biomolecules. Further, the mainstay of therapies for sepsis is antimicrobial agents that do not provide total protection and are limited because of attendant toxicities and the rapid emergence of multi-drug resistance. Thus, the discovery of newer small molecule anti-inflammatory therapeutics with novel targets could have a profound impact on the severity of inflammatory illness such as sepsis.
TNF receptor associated factors (TRAFs) are a family of proteins primarily involved in the regulation of inflammation, antiviral responses, and apoptosis. Six well-characterized TRAF proteins (TRAF1-6) exist and a newer homologue TRAF7 was recently identified. All TRAF members share a highly conserved C-terminal domain that mediates interactions with transmembrane TNF receptors. Identification of TRAF proteins has contributed significantly to the elucidation of the molecular mechanisms of signal transduction emanating from the TRAF superfamily and the Toll like/interleukin-1 receptor (TLR/IL-1R) family. TRAF family proteins interact with the IL-1 receptor, TLRs, CD40, RANK, I-TAC, p75 NGF receptor, etc. Specifically, TRAF2, TRAF5, and TRAF6 serve as adapter proteins that link cell surface receptors with downstream kinase cascades, which in turn activate key transcription factors, such as nuclear factor κB (NFκB), resulting in cytokine gene expression. With an exaggerated immune response, TRAF-mediated cytokine release leads to profound effects of edema, multi-organ failure and shock. The TRAF proteins, however, have a central role as they mediate signal transduction to elicit transcriptional activation of several downstream cytokines. These findings suggest that maneuvers designed to selectively modulate the abundance of TRAF proteins might serve as a novel strategy for therapeutic intervention. However, to date, very little is known regarding the molecular regulation of the TRAF family at the level of protein stability. Strategies directed at modulation of TRAF protein concentrations in cells might serve as the basis for the design of a new class of anti-inflammatory agents.
Ubiquitination of proteins brands them for degradation, either by the proteasome or via the lysosome, and regulates diverse processes. The conjugation of ubiquitin to a target protein is orchestrated by a series of enzymatic reactions involving an E1 ubiquitin-activating enzyme, ubiquitin transfer from an E1-activating enzyme to an E2-conjugating enzyme, and last, generation of an isopeptide bond between the substrate's ε-amino lysine and the c-terminus of ubiquitin catalyzed by a E3-ubiquitin ligase. Of the many E3 ligases, the Skp-Cullin1-F box (SCF) superfamily is among the most studied. The SCF complex has a catalytic core complex consisting of Skp1, Cullin1, and the E2 ubiquitin-conjugating (Ubc) enzyme. The SCF complex also contains an adaptor receptor subunit, termed F-box protein, that targets hundreds of substrates through phosphospecific domain interactions. F-box proteins have two domains: an NH2-terminal F-box motif and a C-terminal leucine-rich repeat (LRR) motif or WD repeat motif. The SCF complex uses the F-box motif to bind Skp1, whereas the leucine-rich/WD repeat motif is used for substrate recognition.